Hot and Cold
by ShadowKnight49 Productions
Summary: Years ago, something strange happened at Canterlot High School. And now it's returned... The cataclysm between fire and ice has begun. Inferno thinks he's an ordinary kid who now attends Canterlot High. However, this is a lie. Only he can stop it. With the help of a shy friend.
1. Flame and Freeze

**Hello everypony, and it's, uh, me, ShadowKnight49. This is a new story (duh) and, well, I have to ask... WHY ARE YOU MAKING JOKES ABOUT GTA AND EQG CROSSOVERS!? Well, I don't mind except for the SCs (figure out what it stands for. I'm not saying because it makes me barf). Whoever likes that... well... wash your mind! Freaking gross mate!**

**Bravenwolf: If I could, I would barf. But I can't, because I have no mouth!**

**Raven: Pretty Pretty Pegasus Candyland People was horrid enough, but crossovered with GTA? (barfs)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Flame and Freeze<p>

Officer Cody knew this was a major problem.

Canterlot High had two pillars falling from the sky to its sides. One was of ice, falling to the high school's left, where officer Samuel was headed. The other was on the right side, where Cody was assigned to go after. For some strange reason, the pillars did no damage.

Finally, Cody got there and pulled out his gun. He aimed at the pillar, ready for anything to come out. If something came out attacked, the military would come and attack it.

Then the pillar faded away, and a crater formed. Cody was shocked to see what was inside.

The walkie talkie rang out with Samuel's voice, saying, "Hey, Cody? Are you seeing this?"

"Yes." was Cody's reply as he looked over where the ice pillar was. He looked back into the pillar and said into the walkie talkie, "Are you ready to adopt a child?"

Inside the crater was a child.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but this is like an intro or something like that.<strong>


	2. New Kid

**Hello there everypony. **

**Raven: Real creative intro.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: New Kid<p>

Inferno knew this was going to be a bad day at school.

He had recently transferred to Canterlot High since his adoption family had moved here from San Francisco **(AN :If this was on the other side of the mirror, it would be San Flankcisco)**. He was used to his old school, where guys always invited him to sit at their table and where girls always flirted with him.

Here, who knows what he would be?

Before heading to his assigned classroom, he stopped at a bathroom and looked in the mirror to see what he had become.

He had fire yellow hair and blaze red skin. He wore a hoodie as red as his skin with the hood off despite it was spring. He had your classical jean pants and red running shoes. His eyes were as red as a family fire in contraction to his skin and hair, which were more like wildfires which may burn forests mercilessly.

He finally walked to the classroom, Miss Cheerilee's room. He got in just when everyone was settled down.

"You're Miss Cheerilee, right?" Inferno asked the teacher.

"Yes I am." the teacher said. "You're Inferno, correct?"

Inferno nodded.

"Well, Inferno, just choose any of the empty seats."

Inferno counted two empty seats. He chose a random one near the back next to a pink haired, yellow skinned girl.

Inferno noticed she was giving him a cold stare. It was like she was saying, _Leave_.

"What the heck?" he muttered.

She stared at him some more.

Finally, the bell rang for lunch period. Inferno walked out with the girl at his heels.

The girl walked right next to him when she caught up. She opened her mouth, but someone shoved her against a locker.

Inferno's mouth hung open. He was surprised to see the girl changing to aggressive to timid, but he was more shocked to see the new guy was deadly familiar.

He had white skin, white hair, and ice blue eyes. His white shirt displayed an iceberg and his pants and shoes were white. **(AN: I'll try not to be racist. If I sound like it, I'm not. Sorry)**

The guy nudged Inferno and said, "You don't want to make the wrong friends here. Lesson one, don't make friends with this fool."

He walked past Inferno and yelled at the girl, "I don't think you're doing your best, idiot!. Oh sorry, did I hurt your feelings? Well, I'm glad I did! Look at you, little Fluttershy is crying! Well, guess what? THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A..."

Inferno pushed the boy against a locker and said, "I think you need a lesson too! Lesson obvious, no cussing at a helpless enemy."

The boy spat in Inferno's direction and walked away.

Inferno bent down and wiped the spit away. Then he walked over and helped the girl up. All of a sudden, she wasn't cold but instead avoided his gaze.

They walked through the hallway, which was now empty. Neither talked.

Finally the girl broke the silence, saying, "So, uh, thank you for helping me out there."

She had a soft voice which may break any second. Inferno found that cute.

"No problem." Inferno said. Finally, a question hung in his head, so he asked her, "Why were you staring at me earlier?"

She made a squeaking sound.

"Eh?"

"Um..."

Inferno cocked his head sideways.

"You took my friend Rainbow Dash's seat. She used to be one of my best friends."

Inferno nodded.

They got their food at the lunch court. Inferno thought of an alternative as they did.

They sat at a lonely table which had no one but Inferno and the girl.

"Say," he said, "I have an idea. Since I'm new, I could ask Miss Cheerilee to change seats with no problem. It shouldn't be much problem."

The girl smiled and nodded.

"So, uh, what's your name?" Inferno asked her.

"It's, uh..." she made a sqeaking noise again.

"Wha?"

"Fluttershy." she whispered enough for Inferno to hear.

"Okay then Fluttershy." Inferno said. "I'll go ask to move seats tomorrow."

Fluttershy nodded and smiled. Inferno could feel a connection.

And the next day, he swapped seats.


	3. Vortigern

Chapter 3: Vortigern

Inferno came out of school on Wednesday feeling fine. Just two days and he felt right at home.

He noticed Fluttershy right in front of the statue handing out some kind of flyer. He couldn't hear her quiet voice through all of the chatting.

Fluttershy eventually sat down, set the papers down, and apparently sobbed. Inferno walked over to her.

He picked up one of the flyers, which said, _Donate money for an animal in need!_

Fluttershy noticed him and stood up, watching Inferno read the flyer. Before he could say anything, Inferno was pushed on top of Fluttershy, leaving them in an awkward position. Clearly, neither of them wanted this, their faces touching and stomachs pressing together.

"I told you. Bad things happed when you hang with the weakling." a familiar voice said.

Inferno got up to see the white boy standing before him. The boy smirked.

"You know something?" the boy said. "I used to think you were cool. But since you're hanging with this daughter of a..."

Inferno attempted to punch him in the stomach, but Fluttershy shook her head no.

"That's the power of me, Vortigern." the boy said while walking away.

Inferno cried out and got a splitting headache. He saw golems made of ice... of red dragons.

"Oh... uh... are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes... it's nothing." Inferno replied.

Then came the scream.

"That sounded like... uh... Derpy Hands." Fluttershy said.

Inferno said nothing as he headed toward the sound.

Sure enough, he saw Derpy Hands lying on the ground. What was hovering over her was deadly familiar.

It was like a suit of armor. It had a silver and diamond color scheme and held a spear. It's helmet was like a knight's, but with horns. The openings on the visor seemed to be covered with ice.

Inferno snuck up on the thing and, in one second, grabbed its spear and impaled it.

The thing melted into a puddle of water, armor and all. The spear melted in Inferno's hand.

He looked at Derpy and said, "You never saw this."

Derpy nodded and ran out of sight.

Fluttershy came up next to Inferno and asked, "What happened?"

Inferno shook his head and said, "I don't know. But it can't be good."


	4. Questioning

Chapter 4: Questioning

Inferno silently chewed his pasta.

"Inferno?" asked his adoptive mother, Grace. "Is something wrong?"

"Is there somthing you want to tell us?" his adoptive father, Jacob continued.

Grace was a skinny woman with blue hair, white skin, and blue eyes. Jacob was a thin man with red hair, green skin, and dark green eyes.

"No. Not really." Inferno lied.

The doorbell rang, and Grace looked through the peekhole. She looked at her husband and said, "Uh, Jacob. The cops are here."

She opened the door and an officer came in.

"Hello ma'am." the police man said. "Is your son here?"

Inferno sat next to the couch with the officer. He asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

"You know perfectly well what's going on." the officer said. "One of the girls at your school, Derpy Hands, told us what had happened. You had killed a strange creature."

"I thought you weren't the kind of person to kill." Jacob said to Inferno.

"Anyways Inferno, you had just killed it. It was good to defend the poor girl, but how you had easily killed it, that's unnatural. I just want to tell you, the government had gotten this and freaked. You are very suspicious. We will continue this on your weekend."

The police officer walked out, and Inferno knew he was in big trouble.

By being grounded, that is.

**The next day**

Inferno just told Fluttershy what happened.

"Oh... my..." she said.

Inferno felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, and it was the bully, Vortigern.

"You're gonna thank me." Vortigern said. "And its got nothing to do with the little Flutter."

"Okay..." Inferno said.

Vortigern walked toward another table and Inferno followed. Vortigern was walking up to Derpy Hands' table. Vortigern tapped the derped girl's shoulder and, when she spun around, he grabbed her collar and raised her to eye level.

This wouldn't end well.


	5. The Station

Chapter 5: The Station

Inferno walked in with an ice pack over his eye.

"What happened?" Grace questioned him.

She lifted the pack off his eye to see it blackened.

"Fought a bully," Inferno answered.

Grace nodded and told him, "By the way, the officer said he needed to see us tonight."

Inferno nodded silently.

**Later**

Inferno sat in the back of the sports car.

Jacob was unusually silent. This meant: A, he was angry. B, he was speechless in a good way.

Inferno thought it was A.

When they reached there, Inferno saw only two people at the station. The officer, and a green boy playing a video game **(guess who it is. Read another story of mine to find out. Details later)**.

The officer went up to a stack of files.

Jacob suddenly whispered to Inferno, "What happened?"

"I fought a bully earlier," Inferno replied.

"Why?"

"He was bullying a girl. One with derped eyes."

"Derped?"

"They wouldn't look in the same direction."

Jacob softened and said, "I'm proud of you."

The officer cleared his throat and said, "Mister and Missus Starting, your adoptive son isn't… human."

"What?" Grace asked, partially growled.

"You see, he came from a supernatural event."

The green boy mumbled something Inferno tried to interpret.

"More of these supernatural events happen than you think," he mumbled by what Inferno pieced together.

"…and I found him in the crater," the officer finished.

Silence came between all five. Then Grace snorted.

"I'm sorry officer," she sniggered. "I don't think Clark has found himself flying or having Xray vision yet. Also, I haven't seen an evil buisnessman walking around in robot armor lately."

"Speaking of which, where are the guy in black and such?" Jacob joined in.

"There's no convincing you, is there?" the officer sighed.

**Sorry for the wait. I was working on different things. Like a fic of mine, 'Second Chance'. If you like Sonata, read it. Anyway, I'll continue this story for awhile. May finish until I have to go back to work. So longzes!**


	6. Motherly Affection

Chapter 6: Motherly Affection

Inferno opened the apartment door.

"Oh, um, hi," Fluttershy said in greeting.

Inferno grinned and asked, "So, you ready to work on some stupid math?"

Fluttershy nodded.

Grace watched as the two did their assignments, silently washing some dishes.

The two were finished after about half an hour, then started talking.

"…so, the shelter is doing pretty well. I hope you plan to keep donating," Fluttershy said.

Inferno smiled and said, "Of course I would."

Grace cleared her throat, and both teens looked at her.

"Inferno, I'm going to go out. I have some business to do," she explained. "I'll probably get back some time before Dad does, okay?"

Inferno did a salute.

"There are some DVDs on the counter. Oh, by the way, no kissing or-"

"Mom," Inferno interrupted. "Fluttershy doesn't watch 'R' movies."

"Right. Bye!"

Inferno watched Grace leave. Fluttershy plopped herself on the couch and Inferno fetched the DVDs.

"We have 'Nightmare on Elm Street'." Inferno said.

"Can't watch that," Fluttershy pointed out.

"'Godzilla'?"

"What a poor thing! Always getting bullied!"

"Wait-is that…"

Inferno stared at the romantic-comedy and laughed.

"MOM!"

Both him and Fluttershy ended up laughing.

"Anyways… 'Transformers 3?'"

"Don't like Michael Bay."

"Smurfs?"

"Sure."

"You're kidding."

The two watched the whole movie, and Inferno found it more enjoyable then he thought.

Finally, Fluttershy had to leave.

"See you tomorrow, right?" Inferno asked.

Fluttershy nodded. Then she asked, "So, uh, Inferno? I just wanted to ask: The carnival is opening up on Saturday…"

"Yeeeees?"

"And, um, it seems kind of fun…"

"Yeeeeeeeeeees?"

Fluttershy was getting redder by the second.

"So I just, uh, wanted, um, to, ah, see if you wanted to…"

Inferno wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said, "Of course."


End file.
